


One Train

by CharliP1989



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharliP1989/pseuds/CharliP1989
Summary: So I’ve been flirting with the idea for this story since I dreamt it a few months ago.  When I was watching the show, I noticed that 2nd classers and disabled individuals (visible and invisible) were not featured; so I’ve decided to try and fix that.  This will take place after the season 1 finale and will follow Dr. Keeva Davis, a partially deaf surgeon, as she fights for her group to be recognized and survive with the rest of the train.This is also posted on my tumblr, ryjo-92.
Relationships: Andre Layton/OC, Andre Layton/Original Female Character, Bess Till/OC, Bess Till/Original Female Character, Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox, Miss Audrey & Zarah Ferami
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. The Revolutionary Council

**Author's Note:**

> I am partially deaf so the details of Keeva’s disability will be based on my own experience.

“They’re doing it again,”

I put my coffee cup down on the table. “They’re doing what again, Damien? Not cutting the tops off the strawberries? Able bodies using the accessible bathrooms?”

Damien shook his head and locked his wheelchair in place. “No, Dr. Davis. Ruth and Melanie are having a leaders meeting without you.”

“I’m sorry, what? There isn’t one scheduled and no one told me there was an emergency meeting,” I said, grabbing my lab coat off the hanger.

“Clearly they’re fucking us over again. And I thought once Cavill had the stick pulled out of her ass that Layton would make it better for us. Turns out he’s just as bad,” Lucia frustratingly signed to me.

I shook my head, signing to Lucia while asking “I still haven’t met him yet. When does this meeting start?” 

He checked his watch. “Fifteen minutes ago. It’s in the new school car. Run, Keeva, Run!”

I pushed the door to the infirmary open and ran down the hall. This was not the first time I was forgotten and but damn I would make it the last time. When Andre Layton finally led a successful revolution against first class, it brought hope to those in second class and us in the disabled community. There weren’t many of us, but we were mighty. We held positions of authority like doctors, teachers, pharmacists; but were left behind when it came to room assignments, food rations, and positions on the Revolutionary Council. Layton and Melanie Cavill decided it would be easier to take two representatives from each class, as well as someone from each working group to form a Revolutionary Council. The council would make the decisions of the new train going forward; as well as create plans to deal with Wilford and Big Alice. The one condition of the council was that meetings would not be held without all members present; that each member would be given enough notice to make a meeting. The problem was Ruth Wardell. That woman hated anyone with less than a perfect aptitude. Notices and announcements were often forgotten for the council members who she thought were “beneath” her.

Stopping at the door to the classroom, I pinned my red hair up and wiped the sweat off my brow. Adjusting myself and taking a breath, I pushed open the door and walked inside.

“Excuse me, this room is…oh, Dr. Davis. I DIDN’T SEE YOU THERE,” Ruth slowly yelled, waiving her hands in front of her.

I rolled my eyes, “First of all, whatever you’re doing is not sign language. Second of all, why are you yelling? I’m deaf not stupid. And third, council meetings can’t happen unless all council members are here,”  
She huffed. “This is a leader meeting not a council meeting. You weren’t invited.”

I sat down at the table between Layton and Miss Audrey. “Then I’ll just un-invite myself to your facelift next week. So…. what’d I miss?”

Melanie laced her hands on the table in front of her and stared me down with her usual cold exterior, “I’m sorry Ruth didn’t extend you the courtesy of attending this meeting. We’ve been discussing what our next moves against Mr. Wilford will be. Audrey suggested to send a team to investigate Big Alice and figure out the motives. We need to be careful; my daughter is still there.”

I nodded. “I can offer Lucia for the team. She’s former CIA; they won’t even know she’s there.”

“She’s also deaf as a door nail. How good can she be?” Pike yelled from the other side of the room.

I chuckled. “She’s CIA trained and hears by vibrations. You can’t quietly move on Big Alice; there’s no carpet. And Pike, although she’s deaf, she hears you coming a mile away.”

The table laughed quietly, all knowing how loud Pike actually is.

“Let me say this slowly so you can understand, Doctor. You’re only here to make us look good that we’re including the retards and the lame. Your opinion doesn’t matter.”

“ENOUGH!” Melanie yelled, slamming her fist on the table. “Everyone in this room is here for a specific reason. Everyone has a specific talent or job that we need to keep this train going; to keep what we worked for going. The team has already been assembled, Dr. Davis. None of your group will be going. Layton and I have decided what you will be responsible for,”

I turned to face him. I had never seen the man up close, so I took a moment to take him in. He was beautiful. Andre Layton was one of those men that as soon as he opened his mouth you listened. He captivated you with his words; his eyes telling you how much he believed them.

“Once the intel is gathered from the Night Car staff, we’ll send a group to attack their servers; cut off their internal communications system. However, we know it will probably get messy so you and your crew will provide medical aid when we return,”

I scoffed. “Oh so that’s it. Just keep the deaf and disabled to patch you up while you do all the fun stuff? Listen here, Andre. We all believed in you; saw what you accomplished to get everyone on one level playing field. Clearly, not all men are created equal,”

I looked up at Melanie. “So I assume the decision is final? No input required?”

“Don’t take it personal, Keeva. Your talents are better used away from the action. Where I know you’d be fully in control. I stand by Layton’s plan for you,” she closed her binder and stood up. “Meeting adjourned.”

The room slowly cleared out until Andre and I were the only ones left.

“I’m not doing this to hurt or disrespect you, Dr. Davis. Right now it makes the most sense to have you on standby as medic. I don’t know what else I could put you in for,” Andre said, standing up from the table. He held out his hand to help me up.

I took it and stood. “That’s the problem though, Andre. You haven’t bothered to ask what my team is good for. What we may lack in senses or ability, we make up for in other fields. Doesn’t hurt to ask,”

“You’re right. I’m sorry,”

“You should be. Would be wise to not piss us off either,”

I brushed him off and walked towards the door. Pushing it open, I turned around to address him one last time.

“Hey, Layton? It must be nice,” 

He tilted his head. “I’m sorry?”

“I’m just saying it must be nice. It must be nice to have Melanie on your side.”


	2. Come Back Safe, Detective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila, chapter two. This was originally going to be include a little more action but I’m changing things up a bit. I also don’t normally assign “face claims”, but our dear Damien would be played by Rafael Casal if we were casting this.

If there is anything that Andre Layton is, is that he’s a man of his word. Since our conversation at the end of the meeting, he and Till spent more time with us in Second Class than any other member of the Council. Well, Till spends a lot of time in Second Class, but that’s because she’s fucking Lucia.

Currently, they were sitting with Damien, going over the blueprints of both Big Alice and Snowpiercer. I kept my distance, watching from the other side of the room making emergency packs for the upcoming mission.

“Ok so the easiest way to get to the COMMS room is through this tunnel here,” Damien said, drawing their attention to a point on the prints. “It’s called the reserve hatch. Easiest way back out too. No one will know you’re using it.”

“How do know it’s a reserve hatch? All this is a white line on blue paper,” Till asked, sipping her coffee.

“Because the keynote says, ‘reserve hatch’, wiseass. This word and this arrow tell you what it is. And to think you geniuses were just going to do this without our help. See, Keeva, the able-bodied think with their dicks and not their brains!”

“Hey man, you leave me out of this. I like these two,” I smiled, zipping up another kit.

“As I was saying, the reserve hatch is the easiest way to go. It’s quiet, quick, and leads directly from their COMMS room to our disposal room. Those morons just haven’t figured out its use yet.”

“And how do you know all this?” Layton asked, writing notes and drawing his own map in his detectives’ notebook.

“Bro no one suspects the guy in the wheelchair to be the spy. And I may or may not have done some recon myself; combat crawled through the hatch the other day. It took me eight minutes to make a return trip, and I’ve got no legs. Should take you all about two to four minutes tops.”

Andre gawked for a few moments at Damien’s revelation before turning to look at me. “You were right, I really underestimated you and your team.”

I smiled. “Of course I’m right. And I’m glad you’ve opened yourself up to including us.”

“Ok, I gotta ask. What put you in the wheelchair?” Till questioned, putting her cup in the sink.

I snorted and Andre narrowed his eyes. “And this is why I can’t take you anywhere. Filter, Bess; let words collect in the filter before you speak.”

Damien laughed as he put the blueprints back in their case. “Nah, no big. I’m ok to talk about it. I was a soldier in my pre-apocalypse life. Went to Iraq, served in Operation New Dawn. We were in a gunfight. A bomb went off beside me as a distraction. Bomb go boom, bullet pierced my armor, and my spine said, ‘yeah fuck you I’m not working anymore’. Got a bunch of medals and a free education out of it though. And before you ask; no I can’t feel anything below my chest; yes, my dick still works; yes, I have great sex. Chicks dig veterans and gimps, man.”

“And yet you still can’t keep your mouth shut. Go, take Till to the Night Car and check on Audrey and her crew. I’ve got a surgery to prepare for,” I ordered, tossing him a few emergency packs and shooing them out to door.

“Do you really have a surgery to prepare for?”

I shook my head, “No, I just wanted to be alone with you.” 

I looked up and froze. Layton smirked at me.

“Did I say that out loud? Jesus Christ, I’m sorry. You probably have zero romantic interest in me, you know, since you’re having a baby with Zarah Ferami. And like, I really like you but it’s cool if we’re just war strategizing together…”

He gently held my face in his hands and put his lips on mine, effectively shutting me up. Our lips became one, moving together as if they’d done it all their lives. He nipped my lower lip and pulled me closer, kissing me deeper as he moved. I wrapped my arms around his mid back, digging my nails in as I held on for dear life.

He picked me up and sat me on the gurney. I locked my ankles around his hips and dug my heels into his butt, pulling him in closer without breaking the kiss. Andre broke the kiss and began an assault on my neck; nipping at a spot below my ear.

I moaned and bit his right collarbone, sucking a hard bruise to soothe. He groaned deep in his chest and lifted his head to rest on my forehead.

“We can’t do this here, can we?” Andre asked, catching his breath.

I shook my head and twirled one of his locks in my fingers. “As much as I’d love to, no. An operating room is not the most private of places. Besides, you gotta at least buy me a drink first,”

He laughed and kissed my forehead. “I can do that. What’s your poison?”

I smirked, “Tequila. Audrey hides a bottle in the back of the Night Car for me. You bring that bottle to my suite after the mission and maybe you’ll get a piece of this.”

“I’ll do whatever you need me to, Keeva. Anything you ask and I’ll do what I can to get it,” He said, grabbing his coat off the chair.

“Just come back safe, Detective. Find what you need and come back to me. Don’t be stupid.”

He nodded and turned the handle of the door, “We should be back in four hours. Initiate emergency protocol and come looking for us. I’ll see you soon, Doctor.”

The door to the OR closed and I was left alone with my thoughts. Andre Layton was a damn enigma, and I’d be the one to keep him forever.


	3. Your Selfless is Admirable, Layton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m apparently on a roll with this one. I can’t promise this will be a regular occurrence with daily updates of One Train, but we shall see how this goes. This is also the first time I’m writing smut in almost 8 years so...beware.
> 
> Warnings for: Smut, graphic violence, blood, gore, general assholery.

Time seemed to pass slower than usual as we counted down the hours before the team returned. At the three-hour mark, I made my way to the Night Car to set up a triage area in the event it was needed. No one was there. No Audrey, no Melanie, no Layton; no one.

“Hello?” I called out to the dimly lit bar.

When there was no reply, I called out again, louder, and stomped my foot to create a vibration should a deaf person be around.

“Sorry! I didn’t hear you,”

I looked to the bar and saw Zarah step from behind the curtain; probably the last person I wanted to see after what I just did with Andre.

I politely waved and approached the bar. “Hey, Zarah. No one came to the hospital, so I figured I’d wait here; set up a triage area. Has anyone come back yet?”

She shook her head and continued to wipe down the bar. “No, nothing yet. Only three of them went. Andre, Melanie, and Audrey. Till stayed behind. Apparently, Lucia wanted to train her for something.”

I snorted. “She’ll say it’s sign language, but Bess is fluent. I know she wants to teach her how to snipe, but we both know they’re just going to be found naked in a closet somewhere.”

“How are you doing? I know we don’t really talk, and half of the group still probably hates you, but how are you?”

She sighed. “Alright, I guess? I thought I was getting what I wanted, but the man I love hates me and now I’m pregnant. I left him alone and then I murdered his lover. In what world does that make me fit to parent a child?”

“Ok calm down. Stress isn’t good for the baby. And I don’t think Andre hates you. I honestly don’t think that man is capable of genuinely hating anything. Sure you made some questionable choices, but sometimes you have to do what is best for you,”

“Like murdering Josie. I thought it was right at the time.”

I held her hand. “You didn’t murder Josie, Zarah. Her decisions led her to her fate. Sure, you may or may not have fed her to Melanie, but that’s not something you have to live with. That baby comes first, and Andre knows that. They may say she was a sacrifice; that she was a martyr. Honestly, I’m not sad about it,”

I rubbed the back of her hand in comfort. She looked shocked and relieved, as if she finally had an ally.

“Ok I’m sad she died,” I continued. “It would be sociopathic of me if I didn’t feel anything. Josie was reckless, her last actions showed her true colors. We would not be where we are, or she hadn’t made that sacrifice. Yes it will always hurt Andre, but I hope that he can move on.”

“With you,” Zarah winked.

“I didn’t say that, but yeah...hopefully there’s something there,” I blushed.

“Trauma surgery has made me hard and desensitized to emotions. Being around Andre and the rest of you is making me human again, I think.”

Zarah opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted when the doors to the Night Car flew open. Ruth and Till walked in, followed by a team of brakemen, LJ and Miles, and a few of my team.

“It’s been four hours and they haven’t returned,” Ruth called, stepping to the front of the room, and folding her clammy hands in front of her as if it gave her more authority.

“Ok, Andre said to initiate emergency protocol if they didn’t come back within four hours. This whole mission shouldn’t have taken more than four hours.,” I announced before turning to Bess. “Let’s go.” 

I turned to the nurses and left them with the medical supplies before grabbing a smaller medic bag. 

“You’re going nowhere. They’re dead. I heard they were shot,” Ruth said with an evil smirk. “It’s over; we need to submit to Wilford.”

“The fuck we do! If they were dead, we’d have seen the bodies. We’re going to bring them home. Get off Wilford’s dick, Ruth. If he valued you as much as you think he does, you’d already be over there on your knees. We’re going. End of discussion,” Till shouted, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall.

We got to the shaft that would lead to the underbelly of Snowpiercer when she stopped me. “Why can’t I hear your shoes? Stilettos are usually so loud.”

I put my hand on her shoulder and showed her the bottom of my shoe. “I put felt on the bottoms of the ball and heel to silence them. That way, they’re not actually making contact with the floor. Felt on shoe bottoms is the only thing I remember from high school drama club.”

“So, what’s the plan, Brakeman Till?”

“We hide and hit things if we need to intervene. I assume you can use your shoe as a weapon?” She smirked and held up her axe.

I deadpanned. “Charming. Sure, let me use a thousand-dollar pair of shoes to murder someone. I’ll just buy a new pair if I get brains on them. Oh wait, I CAN’T!”

Till covered my mouth with her hand and pushed me up against the wall. “Quiet! You’ll get us caught. Let’s just hope you don’t have to use them for murder.”

We made our way down the ladder and hid behind a boiler case near the train link. Hearing a commotion up ahead, we quietly slinked towards the sound, keeping hidden behind various machinery.

A battle raged on between our three spies and three members of Wilford’s crew. Once one member was subdued, Audrey and Alexandra Cavill ran to the escape hatch and eventually up to the Night Car. Melanie was struggling, so Till intervened and they worked together to drop the female guard.

That left Andre and his opponent: a man who was almost three times his size. He went punch for punch but started to struggle when his opponent aimed for his ribs. I heard a crack, knowing the tell-tale sign of a broken rib when I heard it. Andre staggered, gasping for breath, blood from his broken nose seeping into his mouth.

I knew I had to act. I ripped the felt off the bottom of my shoes and tiptoes on the balls of my feet behind the guard. Making a run for it, I jumped on his back, latching on like a koala. He dropped Layton from his grasp and tried to pull me off him; but I wrapped my arms around his neck. Initiating a chokehold, I remember my medical training and focused my squeeze around his jugular vein.

The lack of oxygen caused the offender to drop. I thought he was unconscious, but he was only dazed. He reached to the left and grabbed a machete from the floor and took a swing at me. I was quicker. I lifted my heel and rammed it straight through his voice box and spinal cord, killing him instantly.

I pulled my foot out of his throat and took my shoe off. Grabbing a cloth, I wiped the evidence from my shoe and put it back on. Looking up, I saw three pairs of eyes staring back.

“So, this is what it’s like to kill someone,” I said to no one in particular.

Melanie nodded. “Are you alright, Keeva? It’s normal to feel many emotions.”

“Mmhm, yeah. I’ll be fine.” I started to walk back to the escape hatch, putting my hand on Layton’s shoulder. “When you’ve disposed of the bodies and had your debrief, bring that tequila to my suite. I may need you tonight.”

\-----------------------------

I stood under the stream of my shower for what felt like hours trying to scrub the remnants of the dead guard off my body. Stepping out of the shower after I’d scrubbed my skin red, I dressed in a pair of Brown University sweatpants and a Warriors shirt. I braided my hair and waited for Andre to show up. A knock on the door snapped me out of my trance. I tossed a few random items in my closet and opened the door.

Layton was on the other side, leaning on the door frame and holding the bottle of tequila in one hand. His other arm cradled his ribs.

“This is the one, right?” He smirked, showing me the label of the bottle.

I stepped aside and welcomed him in. “It is. Are you alright?”

I watched him as he limped inside. He favored his left side as he walked, groaning with each deep breath. His face was a mess of dried blood and active bleeding. His nose had a sharp curve bent into it.

He put the bottle on the table and lowered himself slowly into a chair. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. They didn’t tell me how far from the Night Car you lived though. Feels like I walked at least four football fields.”

I chuckled. “Nah, I’m close to the kitchen and the hospital. My mom is the second-class chef. I got the job on Snowpiercer first. She was going to stay with my dad and freeze; I grabbed her and the dog and let him become a popsicle. Bastard got what he deserved.”

“He was abusive?” Andre asked, easing his jacket off, wincing as it fell to the floor.

I shook my head. “No, just a vindictive asshole who hated if anyone was more successful than him. Did you get looked at before you left the Night Car?”

“Nah, I came up here as soon as I could. Figured you’d take care of me, Dr. Davis.”

I grabbed my kit and put some gloves on. “You’re lucky I like you, Layton. Otherwise I’d be pretty upset you’re bleeding on my furniture. Open the bottle, we’re gonna need it.”

“Do you have any glasses?”

“I do have them, but we don’t need them,” I said, taking a swig straight from the bottle.

I gently cleaned his wounds and placed bandages over the larger ones. I peeled his shirt off and tossed it in the garbage; it was beyond saving. I took my dirty gloves off and ran my hands gently up his sides, pressing tenderly to check for breaks.

He inhaled sharply when I hit a particularly sore spot. “Jesus, Keeva. Gentle.”

I chuckled and put on a fake pout. “Aww, poor Andre can’t handle a girl squeezing his ribs? Do you want me to kiss it better?”

He smirked and tugged on the braid that had slipped around my shoulder. “You’re a brat.”

I placed wet kisses up his ribs, starting at the bottom and ending just above his heart. 

Straddling his hips, I sat on his strong thighs. “Your nose is broken and the cut on your forehead needs stitches. How are you feeling now, Detective?”

Andre held my hips and played with the hem of my shirt. “A little overdressed, doctor.”

He helped pull my shirt off and I tossed it to the side. I felt his eyes on me, drinking me in.

“I know, definitely larger than your last partners. You can touch me if you’re not revolted.”

His hands went to my full breasts, gently squeezing. I moaned and reached around to unclasp my bra.

“You’re beautiful, Keeva. Absolutely gorgeous,” he breathed, grinding up against me.

I gasped and wriggled my hips. Tossing my bra to the side, I slid to the floor and pulled his jeans down to his ankles. Palming his hardened member through his shorts, “Are we doing this? You can say no; I don’t mind.”

“We’re doing this. Fuck, I want you, Keeva.”

I pulled his boxers down and started at his cock. Just like his face, he was beautiful below the belt. I took him in my hand and slowly jerked, paying close attention to the sounds he was making. Getting close, I licked a stripe from the base to the head, swirling my tongue before taking him into my mouth. Hollowing my cheeks, I started sucking; bobbing up and down in a quick rhythm.

Andre held my braid like a leash, gently guiding me. “Take it, Keeva. You’re so good, baby. So fucking good.”

I smirked and took him all in, deep throating until my nose hit his pubic bone. Humming slightly, I squeezed his balls and ran my finger up the underside. He gasped and bucked up, shoving himself further down my throat. I held him down and continued my ministrations.

Andre tugged on my braid. Looking up, I pulled off him and took a breath.

“Baby, you gotta stop. I’m gonna cum,”

I smirked. “So cum. No one’s stopping you.”

“Not until I get a taste of you. Get on the bed,”

I shook my head and pulled my bottoms off. “Not with a broken nose, you're not. I’ll take a rain check on that delicious beard burn.”

Andre laughed and grabbed my hips, fingers digging into the flesh as he helped me straddle him once again. “Condom?”

I took his hand and ran it up my bicep, pausing to gently move a bar under the skin. “Anti-baby bar. We’re good. Now would you please shut up and fuck me.”

He pulled me down into his lap, bottoming out in the first thrust. 

“Jesus Christ, Andre!” I cried out, gripping his shoulders and sucking a hickey on his neck. 

He wasted no time, thrusting up while grabbing my ass, pushing my clit to his pubic bone with each roll.

He slowed his thrusts and I felt him grip my ass harder. “I’m going to pick you up now, baby. Hold on.”

I wound my arms around his neck. “No you will not. You’ve got broken ribs, and I dare say you can’t lift me.”

He bucked up as he stood, holding me to him at his full height. He entered deeper with each step he took, hitting deep inside me. The mix of pain and pleasure almost became too much, pushing me closer to the edge

“You feel that, Keeva?” He asked, pinning me to the door. “Feel how deep inside you I am?”

I whimpered and nodded, kissing him passionately. “I’m so close. Please baby, please make me cum.”

He smirked and nipped my ear. “Hold on, Keeva. Hold on tight.”

Andre set a punishing pace, alternating in shallow and deep thrusts. I clawed his shoulders and cried out, feeling my legs start to shake uncontrollably. He reached between us and pinched my clit.

“Andre, please! Please let me cum!” I whined, biting his shoulder.

“Cum, baby. Cum for me.”

I felt myself reaching orgasm fast and hard. My eyes rolled back, and I held on to him for dear life. I clenched around him uncontrollably, setting his orgasm off. I fell limp, pinned between him and the door, and rested my forehead on his collarbone.

Andre gently peppered kisses along my neck and shoulder. He carried me to my bed, gently laying me down before going into the bathroom to get a cloth and towel. Limping back to the bed, he cleaned us both before climbing into bed beside me.

I rolled over and rested my head on his chest, gently tracing patterns in his chest hair. “Damn,” I chuckled.

He laughed heartily before holding his ribs in pain. “Don’t make me laugh! But yeah, damn is right. Where’d you learn to suck dick like that?”

“I didn’t. Just kinda, did it. Hidden talent, I guess.”

He kissed the top of my head and relaxed into the bed, groaning as he got comfortable.

“Why’d you bring Alexandra back? Is that why you took so long?”

Andre sighed and drew patterns on my back. “She came into the COMMS room while we were in there. She told us what Wilford was up to, what he’d done to her the past seven years. It’s pretty fucked up, Keeva. I couldn’t let her stay there. Even if she turns out to be a spy and kills us all, I’ll know she got to be with her mother at the end.”

I smiled and gently kissed his jaw. “Your selflessness is admirable, Layton. Gets you caught in some bullshit sometimes, but it’s one of the things I appreciate about you.”

He smiled back and held me close. “Go to sleep, Keeva. You need your rest if we’re going to do this again.”

I laughed and turned the light off. Cuddling in, I kissed his chest. “Night, Andre.”


	4. Come Find Your Saviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around on this one. Signing is represented in italics.

Weeks went by and our world seemed to quiet after the last mission. Wilford kept his distance, only causing minor inconveniences for Snowpiercer. Ruth and LJ were chosen to mediate any talks. LJ to get points across, Ruth to smooth over relations. I still didn’t trust Ruth as far as I could throw her, but she was our only option.

Andre and I grew closer as the weeks went on. We collaborated on policies, he opened up more about his past, and he started spending the night more. He would sleep with me almost every night; just sleep, cuddled and relaxed. He knew he was safe with me; that he had a friend. But that was just it; we were friends with benefits. We were confidants, fuck buddies, cuddlers. I want to be his girlfriend; to be his one. He wasn’t ready for titles; especially after Josie and Zarah. We’ll get there eventually.

I made my way to the second-class dining car after waking up and finding the bed empty. Feeling a little disappointed, I knew a strong coffee and my mom’s cinnamon pancakes would perk me up. I finished my breakfast, said hello to my mother, and headed to the school car where I would find my class for the day. The council felt it necessary that everyone be trained as a combat medic, and who better to teach it than a trauma surgeon.

I opened the door and found Lucia deep in a sign language lesson. Sitting with her at the little table with their backs to the door were LJ, Winnie…and Andre. The three were intently watching Lucia’s hands as they moved; mimicking her when it was their turn. It made my heart melt to see him learning to sign. To know that he genuinely cared if he could communicate with Lucia and the rest of the deaf passengers; me included.

Knowing how important it is not to sneak up on a deaf person, and knowing how much Andre hates to be surprised, I made eye contact with Lucia and slid into the seat between Winnie and Andre.

 _HI!_ Winnie signed excitedly.

 _Hi, Winnie._ I replied. How are you?

 _I’m learning to sign, Dr. Davis! It’s fun!_ She giggled. Since being adopted by Dr. Pelton, Winnie is the seven-year-old she always deserved to be. She put on weight, she’s excelling in school, and she’s happy. Winnie still sticks close to Andre when he’s around, but she’s breaking out of her shell and it’s a pleasure to watch.

Lucia clued up the lesson and the group disbanded, leaving Andre and myself.

“I didn’t know you were learning to sign,” 

He blushed and nodded. “Well it’s the most effective way to communicate with Lucia and she’s a big part of the security force. Also, I plan on using it for stealth missions. And it’s important to you.”  
“You’re learning for me?”

Andre nodded. “I’ll be your private fight tutor if you help me sign,”

I laughed. “So me what you got, detective.”

Andre started the conversation slowly. So far, he can communicate in a basic manner; clearly learning a more tactical and military language. 

_Are you busy tonight?_

_No, what do you have in mind?_

He smirked. _Jinju has offered me the aquarium for the night. Sushi and maybe a swim. Would you like to come?_

I blushed. _Are you asking me out on a date, detective?_

_I am. And I’d ask you to kiss me, but I don’t know how to sign that yet, doctor._

I held his hands and positioned his right hand to touch his lips. Moving it down, I showed him how his fingers need to meet each other to symbolize “kiss.”

Andre followed my instructions. _Kiss me?_

I smiled and leaned in, pressing my lips to his. He kissed back eagerly, nipping my bottom lip.

“Keep it PG detective. We’re still in school,” I giggled. “Let’s go back to my suite and shower. Then you can get our date ready and I’ll meet you at the aquarium.

Andre stood and held out his hand. I put my small hand in his large calloused hand and stood from the chair. Linking our fingers, he led me out of the school car. We slowly made our way down to my suite, stopping to talk to people we passed; smiling at others. He had an enigmatic personality; he welcomed everyone in with a smile, talked to everyone he ran into. It was another quality of his I admire, that I am in awe of.

He unlocked the door to the suite, and I followed him inside. I stripped down to nothing and went into the bathroom. Setting the shower to the perfect temperature, I stepped under the stream. Andre slide the glass door aside and stepped in behind me. He pulled me flush against his chest, holding my breasts in his hands. I moaned and ground my hips into his pelvis.

“Fuck, Andre,”

Andre let out a low laugh. “So sensitive today, doctor. I don’t know if I want to fuck you now or later,”

“Later for sure. All over Jinju’s bar. I’m still mad at her for breaking Till’s heart. But I’m more than happy she did because Lucia is happy.”

I grabbed the body wash and lathered up his body. I gently scrubbed every area I could get my hands on. His broad pecs littered with little scars. His firm stomach with soft edges flexed under my fingers. I smirked when I found a ticklish spot on the inside of his left thigh.

“So, not to be a mood killer,” I said from my knees on the floor of the shower. “But what are we?

“What do you mean?” Andre asked, pulling me up to my feet.

“Are we dating? Are we fuck buddies? What is this, Andre?”

“Well what do you want it to be?” He questioned, grabbing the shampoo and washing my hair.

I moaned. “To be your girlfriend. To claim you as mine,”

He smiled and went to speak, but I cut him off.

“And don’t you give me the bullshit of ‘it’s Snowpiercer. You just fuck and that’s it.’ No. Just because we’re on a train for the rest of our lives doesn’t mean we can’t continue the same romantic relationship norms,”

Andre took my arms and placed them on his shoulders, linking my hands around his neck. He kissed me on my forehead, my nose, and my lips before sucking a hickey on my neck. “I want what you want. You’re always on my mind, Keeva. Anything you want, I’ll do. Anything you need, I’ll do my best to get you,”

I kissed his chin and twirled a dreadlock in my fingers. “Have you thought about getting rid of the dreads? You’re not in the tail anymore. “

“I have. I’ve forgotten what my natural hair is like. Tell you what. Once we’ve dealt with Wilford and everyone’s relatively happy again, you can help me take them out.”

“Now, you finish your shower and meet me in the aquarium in an hour. Don’t be late, doctor,” He said, kissing me on my lips as he stepped out of the shower and the bathroom.

I finished my shower and started to get dressed. It had been almost seven years since I had been on a date, so it took me a while to figure out what to wear. I settled on a low-cut black dress that showed off my curves and a pair of fuchsia pumps. I braided my hair, knowing how much the detective liked it, and applied a light coating of makeup. I grabbed my swimsuit and headed down to the aquarium.

I had only ever been here once; when we first boarded Snowpiercer as a tour. The place is exquisite. The tunnel of glass leading you to the bar is completely under water; the fish swim above you! The light reflects in the water beautifully, casting a bright glow leading you to the warm bar.

“Detective?” I called, looking around for him. “Andre? Where are you?”

The bar was dishevelled. Chairs were tipped over on to the floor; glass was shattered. Specks of blood littered the glass near the side door. I dropped my bag on the floor and searched the whole bar for Andre, or a body. Finding nothing, I collected myself and was about to pull the brakeman alarm when I found a thick envelope tacked to the kitchen door. It was addressed to me.

I pulled the envelope off the door, only to find it was tacked up by one of his dreadlocks. Panic set in; I knew he was hurt and needed help. I ripped the envelope off the door and slid to the floor reading to it.

“Doctor Davis,” I read, “by now you have realized that Andre Layton will not be joining you this evening. The time is now, for Wilford Industries to finally reclaim what is ours. We have taken Layton as a piece of leverage; to get you and Melanie Cavill to finally listen. Clearly, he is important to you, just as Snowpiercer is important to us. While we wish to leave him unscathed, sometimes shit happens. Come find your saviour, Doctor. He won’t survive much longer.”

A photograph fell to the floor. Picking it up, I flipped it over. It showed Andre surrounded by four of Wilford’s guards. His hands were bound above his head and hanging from a meat hook. Blood flowed from his wrists and down his arms. His head lolled to the left, bruises forming around both of his eyes and on his temples. Slash marks littered his chest and torso. One knee was bent to an ungodly angle, the other baring the weight of his body.

I smashed the brakeman alarm as many times as I could. While I wanted to curl up and sob, I immediately went into surgeon mode. I had to find him; we have to find him. This is not how we’re losing to Wilford; not if I can help it.


	5. Stay Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, warnings for medical inaccuracies, whump, death, voilence..etc  
> Sign language is in italics.

Sheer chaos ensued from the moment I stepped into the second-class dining car with the letter. Everyone seemed to have an opinion about how this should be handled; everything from letting Andre die to destroying the Night Car. I found myself seeking comfort in the least likely of places; Zarah Ferami.

She held my hand tightly in hers, her other hand placed gently on her growing stomach. “He’s going to be ok, Keeva. I know it’s hard to see right now but he’s a survivor. He knows what he has to live for,”

“I’m not showing you the photo, Zarah. I’m not putting you or the baby through that. It’s terrible; I don’t...I don’t know what to do,” I told her, my voice breaking.

“So you let Melanie and Audrey and Till and Roche do the planning to bring him home. You be ready in the hospital for when they get him. He’ll need your mind and hands more than ever now.”

I nodded, giving her hand a squeeze. Leaving her side, I joined the other four at the table; to strategize and know what I was in for when we brought Andre home.

I joined the four at the table; Audrey rubbing my back comfortingly. They were looking at blueprints of the Night Car, trying to figure out how we’d charge in and rescue Andre.

“Alright where the hell is Ruth? Everyone is here except her,” Roche asked, slamming his palm down on the table.

I fully allowed myself to scan the room since I got there, finally noticing the absence of Ruth Wardell. 

“We paged her twice. The team we sent to find her couldn’t. Her suite was bare. This was the only thing left behind,” Till replied, tossing a Big Alice scarf in the middle of the table.

_I knew it! I knew she was a rat!_ Lucia signed.

“Yes but how were we supposed to know her obsession would lead to this?” Melanie defeatedly responded, dropping herself into a chair. 

“That’s because you weren’t. She’s just a pawn in Wilford’s game,” a dark shape called from the corner.

My eyes went to the corner. He sounded oddly like Andre. But it couldn’t be. They wouldn’t go through all that trouble in taking him just to let him come back. The figure stood and stepped into the light. 

“Layton?! What the fuck! Bro I’ve never been so happy to see you!” The last Australian cried, hugging him.

The mood in the room instantly changed. What was once anger and fear now becoming joy and celebration. Cheers and praises of thanks erupted around us. But something wasn’t right, that wasn’t Andre Layton. No, you don’t recover from those injuries and let people squeeze you that fast. What kind of sick game was Wilford playing? Had he figured out cloning?

“Stop! That’s not Andre,” Zarah yelled.

The crowd froze, dispersing from around him.

“What the fuck is this shit?!” Oz screamed, readying himself to punch the doppelgänger.

“This is his twin brother, Alex Layton. We thought you..we thought you all died. Andre was devastated.” She told him, walking up to him.

Alex Layton stood slightly taller than his twin. While built similarly to his brother, Alex held a lot less weight on his shoulders; he stood taller, more relaxed. His hair was pulled back in a tight bun; the size of it showing how much hair he actually had. While Andre’s eyes shone warm and caring brown, Alex’s were a bright and mischievous green behind a pair of thick rimmed glasses.

“Hello to you too, Zarah,” he said, keeping distance between himself and her. Dre is my twin. He’s the oldest, though I hate to admit it. I’ve been on Big Alice for the past seven years. Mom and dad too,”

“He’ll be so relieved to know,”

“Dad didn’t make it. Died two years ago. Mom’s been praying for Dre. She hasn’t seen him yet. If you can’t save him, I need to let her see him one last time.” He told her, stepping closer to the table.

“Doctor Layton is the equivalent of your Dr. Davis,” Alexandra squeaked from beside her mother.

“Did you see Layton before you found us?” Melanie asked, standing to greet Alex.

Alex nodded. “I did. But I’m more shocked to see Alexandra alive and well. Haven’t carried out your plan yet? Deep down you still love your mother?”

“What?” Melanie asked, turning to her daughter.

“Oh you don’t know. Well, I’ve been poisoning Wilford for the past year. Slowly; making it look like his body is betraying him. I created a serum; the majority of Big Alice wants Wilford dead too. He only needed one more dose; the strongest of them all. But that vial went missing. Went missing around the same time Alexandra did.”

“Is that true, Alexandra?” her mother asked.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Alex.” She responded.

Alex let out a chuckle that sounded so similar to Andre’s that it shot right down my spine. “Oh I’m sure you don’t. Wilford’s only been brainwashing you against your mother for the past seven years. He’s poisoned you against her, and once you found out she was alive when we linked up you made it your mission to destroy her. You’ve had your chance for six weeks and still haven’t done it. You know Wilford was wrong, Alexandra. You know your mother loves you, and I know you have the syringe. Give it to me now, Alexandra.”

“NO! Mr. Wilford loves me! She doesn’t!” Alexandra screamed, pulling the syringe out of her pocket and lunging at her mother.

Melanie sidestepped at the last second, allowing Till and Miss Audrey to tackle her daughter to the floor. Alexandra wailed and withered under their grasps. Till cuffed her and handed her to the waiting breakmen who would take her to the cell.

Brushing herself off as if nothing happened, Melanie steeled herself and turned to Alex. “Ok, Dr. Layton. We need to rescue your brother. We’ve mapped out strategic positions in the Night Car that can be accessed with no one knowing. What’s your brother's condition? How much time do you think we have?”

“He’s not in the best shape. I’ve seen him worse, but it’s not pretty. Wilford originally had no plan to kill Dre; that’s all Ruth. She’s a psychopath who is set on having my brother killed tonight. His wounds aren’t life threatening yet,”

“What do you mean, yet?” Audrey asked.

He sighed. “If they figure out how to hang a meat hook from the ceiling of the Night Car, he’ll dangle by his hands like he is in the photo. They plan on continuing the torture they started; using him as a punching bag before stabbing him in the neck. If they can’t hang him, they’ll tie him to a chair and do the same. Most of the guards who beat my brother and support Wilford have been neutralized. It’s just Wilford and Ruth now.”

“The easiest way to get to him would be to swoop in when Wilford is ready to give the final blow. Someone has to get in between him and my brother and jam the syringe directly into Wilford’s chest. I can’t guarantee he won’t get you in the process, but I will do everything I can to save you if something happens.”

The room went quiet; the occupants whispering quietly amongst themselves. Everyone wanted to save Andre, but no one was willing to die for him.

“I’ll do it,” someone volunteered.

“I’m sorry, what?!” Til exclaimed.

Oz stepped forward from the crowd. “I’ll do it. I’ll stab Wilford if it means saving Layton.”

“But you hate Andre. Always have. Why the change of heart?” Roche asked him.

He sighed. “Because he’s saved my ass more than once. And he’s got more of a future on this train than I do. He’s got a baby coming; he’s in love with Dr. Davis. He means more to Snowpiercer than I ever would.”

I stepped forward and held his hands in mine. “Please don’t think you have to do this, Oz. It’s pretty much a suicide mission.”

“I know. I’m the best man for the job. Let me save Layton for once. He deserves it.”

I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. My emotions finally got to me; tears streamed down my face. “Thank you. I’ll tell him everything”.

**\---------------**

The Night Car was eerily quiet. The lights were dimmed, safe for four spotlights on centre stage. Melanie, Alex, Till, and I entered through the main doors. Lucia and LJ positioned themselves on snipers’ perches in the first-class balcony. Audrey and Zarah hid behind the bar; Oz and Roche would enter through hidden doors on the side walls.

Spectators lined the sides of the stage. No one cheered for the display they witnessed. Wilford and Ruth stood centre stage. A long thick rope fell from the ceiling, stopping about six or so feet from the floor. A shiny hook hung from the bottom of the rope. Andre’s wrists were bound by chains and attached to the hook; his arms pulled taught about his head. Every so often, Ruth would order the rope be pulled taught; pulling Andre up to hang, his wrists and arms supporting his whole-body weight.

His bare chest was covered in blood; deep wounds covered the surface. A dagger was lodged in his thigh, causing him to howl in pain each time his feet hit the floor. Andre’s head lolled to the side, his ability to stay conscious draining with each passing moment. Wilford whipped at his back, each lash causing Andre to arch his back. The final one echoing a loud pop; one of his shoulders had dislocated.

“Stop!” I cried, rushing the stage. “Enough of this bullshit!”

Ruth cackled and crouched down to my level. “Oh we’re just getting started, Doctor. Layton here is finally getting what he deserves?”

I climbed up on the stage, putting myself between her and Andre. “But what’s that going to solve? Why do you get to decide who lives and who dies?”

“Because it’s my train!” She squealed.

The whip dropped from Wilford’s hand. “Your train? Excuse me, when did your name become Wilford?”

“Well, it hasn’t yet. But darling, you see..we could..” Ruth stuttered.

Wilford crossed the stage and held her face in his hands. Giving her an evil smirk, he snapped her neck in one twist, dropping her body to the floor. 

“It’s my train,” he said.

He reached into her jacket and grabbed a pistol. Checking that the chamber was loaded, he approached Andre again. 

“I had no plans on killing you Mister Layton. Honestly you reminded me of myself; driven, conscientious...ruthless. But there’s only room for one of us,” He cocked the gun.

“But what if you could work together?” I stalled him, looking around for Oz. “What if you both teamed up to run the train. Let Andre continue his work in uniting the people; in setting up a proper police force. And you can fix and run the train the way it should be. Even promote Alexandra. We can all work together.”

“No my darling girl; not possible. He has to die. Say your goodbyes to your lover,”

Wilford raised the gun, aiming straight at Andre’s temple. I couldn’t find Oz. If I timed it right, I could push Andre like a swing out of the way of the bullet. Or I could step in front of the gun and take the bullet. I took a breath and steeled myself. I had to make a decision and fast. My life or his life.

I went to jump in front of Andre, but the gun went off first. I froze, opening my eyes to see the carnage of my lover; dead in front of me. Instead, I found a sight that shocked me to my core.

Wilford lay dead on the stage, a syringe sticking out of his chest. Beside him laid Oz, gasping for breath from a bullet wound. He blinked up at me, smirking while his mouth filled with blood.

“I did it, Doc. I did it.”

I nodded and watched him be swarmed with medical professionals. They carried him off the stage and down the hall to my operating room. Alex and Roche climbed up on the stage and started taking Andre down from the hook.

“Pack his leg! Don’t move the knife! Keeva! Watch his airway!” Alex ordered, taking control of the field medicine. 

“You don’t get to die on me, little brother. I just got you back,”

I snapped back and dropped to the floor, putting on a pair of gloves and checking Andre’s airway and facial wounds. I grabbed some gauze and put pressure on a cut that started at his temple and ran down to behind his left ear. It would need stitches and probably scar, but that was something I could live with; losing him was something I could not.

“Geez Doctor, not so hard,” Andre mumbled, blinking up at me. “I’m sorry I missed our date.”

I gasped, learning over him and kissing him hard on the lips. “Jesus Christ, Detective. Can’t do anything halfway, can you?”

He whimpered, grimacing in pain. “Never.”

I secured the gauze to the side of his face and laid on my stomach. I put my forearms on the side of his neck, stabilizing him and hoping to prevent more injuries. I leaned in close to his ear and gently kissed his cheek.

“Both Ruth and Wilford are dead. He almost got you too, but Oz jumped in front of the gun and stabbed Wilford. It was planned all along; turns out your twin brother is still alive.”

Andre gasped and struggled to get up. “Alex?! Alex is here?!”

“I am and if you don’t lie back down, I’ll let you bleed out. I’m not going anywhere, Dre. Let us take care of you for once,” Alex said, leaning over so Andre could see him.

“No morphine, Alex.” he groaned, lying back down on the floor.

“You’ll get what I give you,” I said, kissing his cheek again. “Just please, Andre. Stay alive. Stay alive for us.”

Andre smiled, his eyes falling closed. “I’ll do my best, Doctor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the new character ;). We'll find out more about Keeva's disability in the next chapter. She and Andre's brother have a lot to catch up on.


	6. Family Reunion

My team and I prepped Andre for surgery shortly after rescuing him from the Night Car. He laid prone on the table; his body covered in surgical drapes. A ventilator breathed for him while he was under sedation. We had full control of his body; now it was time to put him back together.

“His lung is partially collapsed on the left side, Dr. Davis,” one nurse said, pointing out his oxygen saturation.

“Then that’s where we start. We’ll have another set of hands join us soon. Would you prepare a chest tube and hand me a scalpel please, Donna?”

After cleansing the area with iodide, I ran my finger down his ribs to find a spot near his newly healed rib cage. Finding it, I took the scalpel and made a small incision in his chest wall. I used a small pair of forceps to spread the muscle and insert the tube. His lung inflated beautifully; already beginning to heal and take in more oxygen. Putting two small sutures in to hold the tube steady, I covered it with gauze and put the tools down.

“That’s one part of you fixed, Detective. You’re doing great,” I whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek through my mask.

The door to the operating room opened and Alex stepped inside. He scrubbed in before putting on a gown and gloves. Fixing his surgical cap on top of his curls, he leant down to whisper something in his brothers’ ear before joining me at the table.

“Aren’t you from Chicago? Isn’t it Bulls, Blackhawks, Bears, and whatever baseball team? Not the Warriors?” I asked him, unwrapping the packing around the dagger in his brother’s thigh.

He laughed. “We were born in Oakland. Lived there until we were twelve and then moved to Lincoln Park when dad got a new job. What’s your excuse?”

I fixed my own Warriors cap on my head. “I did my undergrad at UC Berkeley on an exchange from the University of Toronto. Went to Brown for med school.”

“Dre and I both went to the University of Chicago. Did you know he was in law school?”

“I did not. Did he finish?” I asked, helping him remove the dagger.

Alex nodded. “He did. Made dad so proud. But he saw the police brutality and abuse of victims throughout the Chicago PD that he left his legal career and became a cop.”

“But your dad’s not a fan of the cops?”

He shook his head, peeking over the drape to look at his brother again. “Not in the least. Dad didn’t believe there was a place for black men to actually contribute to the police; he only saw them as place holders. He was an extremely educated man who sometimes forgot where he came from. Alienated Dre to the point they didn’t speak for almost two years before the freeze. His one wish before he died was that he could’ve spoken to Dre. Clear the air and shit.”

“So, how’d you get wrapped up with my brother?” Alex asked, reaching for a saline syringe and changing the subject.

I chuckled and stopped what I was doing. “Well I don’t know what they told you on Big Alice, but your brother caused quite the stir. He led a whole revolution, but he neglected my people, so I told him he was an idiot; he agreed...and here we are.”

“You’re way out of his league, Dr. Davis,” Alex chuckled. “But I’m glad he’s found someone like you.”

We both worked in silence from then on; focusing on each of our specific tasks. I let Alex take the lead, knowing he had more experience than me but also that he needed to care for his brother. We made small talk; compared music taste, favorite authors, and what we liked to do before the freeze. I didn’t plan on asking him much about Big Alice, choosing to wait for when Andre was awake.

“How is he? Mentally?” Alex asked while bandaging Andre’s thigh.

I grabbed the suture kit and started in on his facial wound. “I won’t lie, he’s been through a lot. I never agreed with the treatment they received in the tail; ticketed passengers or not, we’re all on this train to carry on humanity. He’s incredibly jumpy, doesn’t really like the dark. He doesn’t like to be alone, acts as if everything will be taken away from him. But he’s coming out of his shell; he’s talking more, laughing more. He’s so sweet and caring, and he’s funny!”

He smiled. “I’m glad he hasn’t been lost. We always wondered what happened to him. I was never Zarah’s biggest fan, but he loved her, so I respected it. If I had said something and prevented him from proposing, maybe he wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“What’s the deal with Zarah?” I pressed.

Alex sighed. “You know when you meet someone and you’re just like ‘yeah I hate you’? It was like that. She was too whiny, too passive. She didn’t do anything to prevent him from seeing us or me or whatever, but she was so damn boring!”

I laughed. “Totally get it. You know she’s gay right?”

He whipped his head up, “what?!”

I nodded. “She bailed on him and the Tail in year three; went up to the Night Car. He could’ve gone with her but chose the Tail. She had a poly relationship with a bunch of people in Third, and then shacked up with Miss Audrey. She’s also pregnant. With Andre’s baby,”

“You’re joking! “

“I’m not. She got him out of the Tail at the beginning so I’m thankful for her. A few things happened that play back to her badly, but I’ll let your brother tell you about that. They aren’t legally divorced but for all intents and purposes he’s mine and I’m so thankful to have him,”

I closed up the last of the stitches and we were done. We unhooked all of the machinery, disconnected the ventilator, and watched the nurses get him settled in a bed. I always made sure to keep one room of my infirmary completely private. I normally used it as a place to nap between surgeries, but for the next little while, I’d be sharing it with Andre. Alex and I scrubbed out before starting in on the paperwork at the end of the bed.

“So... who’s Olivia?” I asked, signing off on the paperwork.

Alex blushed, running his hand over the tattoo on the inside of his left forearm. “My wife. We met on Big Alice. She’s an engineer. Means the world to me.”

I smiled. “I can’t wait to meet her. She’s still alive right?”

“Of course she is; although, I put her in charge of keeping my mother busy while we found Dre. We’re well past the time I told them I’d come get them. I’m a little scared; I don't know who's gonna be angrier with me.”

“I’m gonna head down train and change. I’ll bring them up with me in a few hours. Let me know when he wakes up. I’ll keep mom away for as long as I can, I know seeing me will overwhelm him still,”

He leaned in close to Andre’s ear and whispered “I’ll be back, Dre. Keeva’s here with you. You did good, big brother. You’re safe now. Just sleep.”

He closed the door behind him, leaving us alone. The room was quiet and peaceful; the even beep of the heart monitor went in tandem with the click of the train track. He slept soundly. The swelling in his face was alarming, his nose was broken again, both eyes were blackening, and the left was swollen shut. His bottom lip was split, and he was definitely missing a few more teeth. Ligature marks marred his neck.

I gingerly sat on the right side of the bed and grabbed a tub of cooling gel. Rubbing the gel into the marks, I spoke quietly to him.

“It’s all over now, Detective. Wilford and Ruth are both dead. Alex and I did our best to fix you up; you do need to have your nose fixed though."

I put the jar down. “I’m just happy you’re safe. I didn’t give you too much sedation because I know you don’t like it. So come on, baby. Wake up now, even if it’s only for a little while. I need to have you to myself before Alex comes back with your mom, and you need to be more alert. Can’t have you thinking you’re hallucinating.”

Andre’s breath hitched, his heart rate spiking ever so slightly. A pained groan escaped his chapped lips. His right-hand flexing and unflexing.

I reached forward and held it in mine, squeezing softly. “I’m right here. You’re in the hospital, Andre. Don’t try to force your eyes open if it hurts too much. Everything’s going to be ok.”

"I feel funny," he groaned, running his tongue over his parched lips.

"Funny how? Funny pain? Funny throw up?" I asked, placing two of my fingers against the pulse point on his wrist.

"Not like me. I feel fuzzy."

"That would be the pain killers, Detective” I giggled, rubbing his cheek.

"I don’t like it," he whined.

"Can I get you anything? Water? More drugs?"

Andre shook his head. "No. I would really like a hug, but my back is killing me, and I have no idea what my arm is touching.”

I cackled. “Ok so you dislocated your shoulder when they had you tied up. Your back hurts from the muscle damage and the lash marks from Wilford whipping you. Your arm is in a sling; Alex popped it back into the joint.”

“That’s disgusting,” he cringed.

“The ‘thing’ is a chest tube. Your ribs never healed before this happened, so they punctured your lung. It’ll only be there for a few days tops.” I pulled back his blanket and took my shoes off.

“Ok stop talking about my body parts, Keeva. I might be sick,” Andre whined, cracking his right eye open. “Just cuddle me dammit.”

"The great revolutionary wants to cuddle, does he? I'd be honored"

I climbed in bed beside him, delicately lifting his arm and draping it over my shoulder. I covered us both with the blanket, placing gentle kisses on his chest.

"I love you," he said, kissing the top of my head.

"Is that the drugs talking?"

"If you want to believe that then yes, it's the drugs talking. I do love you though, Keeva."

I looked up at him and smiled, gently kissing his chin before pushing my lips to his. "I love you too, Andre."

He lifted his right hand and ran it up and down my back. I nuzzled close, the rhythm of his breathing and the patterns he traced with his fingers caused me to close my eyes and relax completely.

“So I wasn’t dreaming. Alex is alive?” He whispered.

I nodded against his chest. “He is. Your mom is too. They’ve been on Big Alice this whole time. He’s gone down to change and get her now. Not much longer.”

“My mom…my mom’s alive?” He croaked, choking back tears.

I lifted my head and looked at him, rubbing his cheek gently. “She is. She’ll be here soon, Detective. Now go to sleep; you need to rest.”

\------------------------ 

Andre slept for a few hours after I woke up. I got out of bed and put my shoes on; knowing full well Alex and their mother would be back any minute. After checking his incisions and changing out an IV bag, I fixed my hair and make-up while I waited for her. I wanted to make a good impression; I had to make a good impression.

The door slipped open and Alex walked in. He smiled as he held the door open, a small woman stepping over the threshold. She was absolutely stunning even in her early sixties. Her white hair curled gently over her shoulders. Thick black glasses sat on her nose, and thick beaded jewellery adorned her neck and wrists. She looked me up and down, studying me like a test subject before turning back to Alex.

“So this is her? This is the one who’s been keeping our Andre alive?”

He nodded. “And happy. Mom, this is Keeva. Keeva, this is our mom, Joan.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” I told her. “He should be waking up soon, would you like to see him?”

She smiled, hugging me tightly. “Of course. It’s been seven long years without both of my boys. Would you take me to him?”

I nodded and led her to the door. Pulling it open, I revealed the dimly lit room to her. She went straight to the bed. Stopping before holding his hand.

I smiled, “It’s ok. He’s expecting you.”

She held his hand tightly in hers and sat in the visitor’s chair. “Oh Andre, ahava shelli (Jewish for my love). What is this look? These dreadlocks? Time to take them out now, baby; bring your old hair back. We’ve missed you so much, dear one,” She kissed his knuckles. “Wake up, my baby. Wake up for mama.”

Andre shifted in the bed, squeezing his mother’s hand. “You’re real?”

She let out a watery laugh. “Of course I’m real, baby. Alex is here, too. Open your eyes so I can see you, Andre.”

He opened his right eye and peaked at her, Alex standing behind her in Andre’s line of sight. He saw them both and started to sob. The pain of not knowing if they were alive and the relief to see them again hit him like a wave. She climbed into the bed with him, holding him close against her and rocking him back and forth. Alex joined her on the bed, rubbing his brothers’ right knee.

“We’re here, Dre. S’all good now.” He said, wiping tears from his own cheek.

The three of them cuddled as best they could on the small bed. They had seven years to make up for, so I let them be, sitting down at the desk in the far corner of the room to get some work done. Even though they are his family; I didn’t want to leave Andre alone.

They talked about everything; from life on Big Alice to life here on Snowpiercer. They talked about his father; about how he passed and left a letter for Andre, almost like he knew the family would be reunited again.

“I have the letter here if you want it, darling,” Joan told him, pushing a loc out of his face.

Andre sighed. “Did either of you read it? Did he suffer?”

“He had cancer, if that’s what you’re asking,” Alex told him, taking his hair out of the bun, shaking it to its full size. “I think he knew about it long before the freeze happened, but what do I know? I’m just the doctor in the family.”

“So how long until he’s healed, Keeva?” their mom asked, trying to get my attention.

I had my left side turned to them and a headphone in my right ear while I worked so I missed her question. Anything on my left gets missed: it’s my dead zone. I continued to work, oblivious to the satiation until I saw a paper plane fly into my peripheral.

I turned around to look at them, noticing the shock on two of their faces, with understanding showing on Andre’s.

“What’s up?” I asked, walking over to the left side of the bed.

Their mother huffed. “I’d been asking you the same question for five minutes and you were ignoring me. I asked you how long until Andre is healed. Do you not answer when someone’s speaking to you, Dr. Davis?”

“I’m sorry Mrs. Layton. I’m deaf on my left side, hence why Alex was instructed to throw the paper plane. If I’m occupied with something else it’s as if the left side of my body doesn’t exist,” I told her confidently.

Her jaw dropped. Instantly knowing her error, she tried to cover her tracks. Alex, on the other hand, sported a look of understanding, like everything he had thought about my work habits finally clicked.

“But to answer your question, I’d say a few weeks. Thankfully there weren’t many internal injuries, just to his lung and to his left thigh. I’ll take good care of him, Mrs. Layton. You don’t have to worry about that.”

“What about the dreadlocks? Do you think you could find a medical reason to remove them?” She asked me.

“What’s wrong with the locks, Ma? They’ve been in his head for at least seven years. They’re a part of him. Knowing Dre, they’re like the children he’s never had!” Alex snorted, earning a swift kick to the hip from his brother.

“I understand why you felt the need to have them, Andre, but that time is over. Let your curls come back, baby. I miss them. They look so good on you,” She tried reasoning with him, but I saw right through it. She wanted to change him from a “scary black man” to a mild mannered one.

I went to defend his hair but the look on his face made me stop. Andre looked at me and cracked a pained smile. He shifted his left hand out of the sling to display his fingers. 

_Send them home, please. Need to be alone._ He slowly signed and mouthed to me.

“Ok, so this family reunion was great, but Andre needs to rest. Dinner is about to be served in the dining car down the hall. My mom is the chef so I can tell you firsthand it’s delicious. Go have dinner and come back in a few hours, please,”

“Keeva’s right, mom. Dre needs to rest. With the amount of drugs currently in his system I’m surprised he’s even having a coherent conversation,” Alex told his mother, helping her off the bed.

He ushered her out into the hall before turning back to the two of us. “I’ll be back to check in on you later, big brother…without Mom,”

The main door was pulled shut and I locked it behind them. I leaned against the frame of the bedroom door, watching Andre closely. He had a distant look on his face; clearly thinking about everything his mother had said to him. He was faced with a conundrum that I wanted him to wait to have, to at least wait until he wasn’t bedridden to make up his mind about. Now that the revolution was over, who was he anymore?

“Do you think she’s right?” He whispered.

“About what? Your hair?” I asked, crossing the room to the bed.

He nodded, picking at the tape holding the IV-line in.

“Stop picking,” I giggled. “I mean she has valid points, but there’s no medical reason for me to take them out; and thank god for that. And personally I’d love to see these mythical curls they spoke of. But it’s your hair, babe. It’s your identity, regardless of the current climate. If you want to take them out, take them out. I’ll help if you want me to; I have no idea what I’m doing but I’ll help you best I can. I just want you to be happy, Andre. You deserve it and so much more.”

His lip quivered and the flood gates opened. He sobbed into his hand, hiding his face as best he could with only one appendage. My heart broke for him, watching all of the emotions he bottled up for the past seven years break free made me want to take all of his burden and put it on me. No one should ever have to go through what he has; and I prayed that it’s all over.

I climbed into the bed and held him as tight as I could, being mindful of the tubes and wires connected to him. I rocked him slowly, massaging the back of his neck instead of his back to be mindful of the whip marks.

“You wanna do it with me?” Andre asked, wiping his eyes after he finished crying.

“What? Now?”

He nodded. “You asked me two days ago if I’d been considering it and I have. No better time like the present.”

“How bout we do it tomorrow or in a few days? You just had major surgery, Detective. Takes time to heal,” I told him, helping him lay back down. “I’m sure Alex would love to help.”

Andre laid back and rested his head on the pillow. I grabbed a thicker blanket from the shelf as his eyes drifted closed. I covered him with the blanket, tucking him in before going to turn the light off and leave him in peace.

“Stay? I’m not sleeping yet,” he croaked.

“Sure thing, Detective. Still another few minutes before you get your next dose of pain killers,”  
  


He shook his head. “Don’t want em. They make me fuzzy.”

I smiled and kissed his cheek. “I know you don’t want them, but I need you to sleep. Rest is what’s going to help you heal faster; get you back on your feet.”

Andre held his hand out, palm up facing me. I took it in mine, massaging his palm gently, hoping to relax him even further.

“Tell me a story. Something about you before the freeze,” Andre asked, barely able to keep his eyes open.

I thought quietly to myself. What could I tell him that was peaceful, that didn’t make him think too much?

“So,” I began. “My mom was a teen mother when she had me. I’m 35 now; she’s 54. She couldn’t take care of me properly, so my grandmother adopted me; keeping me in the family so when she was ready, she’d get me back. Worked out well, I think. Sure sometimes I would think about what would’ve happened if I ended up in the system; who I would be. But I’m extremely grateful that my family loved me enough when I was born to keep me.”

He smiled sleepily, bringing my knuckles up to his lips to kiss. “S’beautiful, Keeva. Bout sports?”

“Loved it. Warriors for sure but special place in my heart for the Raptors. Leafs for hockey; Cubs for baseball. Never really understood football but we’d take in a Buccs game whenever we went to Florida. Ugh, I miss Disney World,”

Andre nuzzled the pillow. The scheduled release of the drugs entered his system, starting to send him to dreamland. 

“We’ll watch the movies. Little Mermaid is a…favorite,”

“Mine too, Detective. Stop fighting the drugs now; sleep. You’re safe, we’re ok.”

“Don’t…leave,” He slurred.

“Never. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” I kissed his nose gently and watched him relax, falling the deep and dreamless sleep he deserved. 


	7. Be a New Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is here! Another long one but hopefully it’s worth it. We’re coming close to the end for our revolutionaries onboard the train. Thank you all for sticking around.
> 
> Warnings for Smut.

Days went by and Andre slowly began to recover. The tubes were removed, his lung had healed, and he was able to walk around my office and the room with little aid. He had a constant stream of visitors; from Melanie and Miles, to Till and Roche, to Dr. Pelton and Winnie. Alex was also a constant in the room with his wife, Olivia. The twins got to know each other again, and within a few days it was as if they had never been apart. Years of worry and fear seemed to melt off of their faces, each seeming to de-age by a few years.

But as he became more comfortable, he became more agitated. His old life began clashing with his new life. As priorities began to change, so did the need for a revolutionary. The Tail was no more, social inequality was slowly being eradicated; so where did a former lawyer turned cop turned Tailie fit?

I picked up a new set of crutches for him to use and made my way to the office. While his leg was healing well, he still had balance issues, so it just made sense to keep him on crutches for the foreseeable future.

I opened the door to my office and was met with a litany of swears and clattering of a tray onto the floor. I rush into the room to find him sitting sideways on the bed, injured arm out of the sling, and trying to take out his dreadlocks.

“Andre! What the hell?!” I cried, rushing over to him.

He let out a defeated sigh and threw the scissors across the room. “I don’t know who I am anymore, Keeva. The revolution is over, we’ve gotten rid of Wilford. There’s no space for this Layton anymore. Oz died for me; I can’t even cut my fucking hair! What good am I to the train?!”

“Ok so first of all those are bandage scissors, they wouldn’t even slit someones throat in an emergency,” I weakly chuckled, trying to make a joke.

I reached up and took his face between my hands, holding his cheeks gently. “What’s brought this on? Clearly everyone who’s come to see you needs you; they love you. I love you! And of course you’re needed; there’s always space for you. Maybe not as what you were but hey, the trains need a proper police force now; who better to set it up than you?”

He nodded, watery eyes making direct contact with mine. “But what if…”

“No buts, Detective. There’s always a place for you with me,” I told him, kissing him gently.

Andre rested his forehead on my shoulder, trying to compose himself. I lifted his shirt, rubbing his back gently, paying attention to the still healing whip marks. 

“And Oz didn’t die for you. He knew the risk and volunteered to get in under Wilford. He’s a hero. He was a shithead, but a hero none the less.”

“What’s all this?” Alex asked when he stepped into the office.

I smiled. “Someone decided to take his arm out of his sling and tried to take out his dreads.”

“Good to know you’re still an idiot, Brother. And that you’re still brazenly independent. Let down your guard and let us help you. Please,” Alex pleaded.

Andre let out a sigh and nodded. “Ok. I admit it, I need help. Would you both help me take these out?”

“See, was that so hard, Dre?” Alex sniggered, jumping out of the way when Andre tried to punch him.

“Ok, I’ll make a list of stuff we’ll need if you wouldn’t mind going to get it, Keeva? I’ll put this moron’s shoulder back into the sling,” 

I kissed Andre before taking the list and leaving to grab them. I brought them back and set them up on a sliding bed table, splitting them equally for myself and Alex. I raised his bed to a more chair-like position, letting Andre get comfortable as we had a long day ahead of us.

“Ready, Dre?” Alex asked.

Andre nodded. “Ready, Lex”

Under their careful direction, I cut the end of each lock about halfway up before soaking them in oil. Once they soaked, we dampened each lock with a spray bottle full of water. We learned the hard way that it hurt more if they were dry when you tried to pick them out.

We spent the rest of the day picking the locks out of his head. Who knew two highly trained surgeons would make wonderful dreadlock removers?

“Jesus you look like a totally different person,” I sighed, sitting down in the visitor chair to take a break. “It’s fucking hot though,”

Andre laughed heartily before holding a pillow to his chest and breathing through the pain. “It feels so much better already. Feels light.”

“God damn it! I knew I shouldn’t have agreed to this. You’re the hot twin again!” Alex groaned.

I laughed. “You’re married! Why do you wanna be the hot twin?”

“I have a reputation to uphold!” He scoffed, pulling one of Andre’s loose curls.

“Hold up. You’re married?!” Andre guffawed.

Alex laughed. “Yes, five years to my beautiful, wonderful, smarter than me wife Olivia.”

I ran my hand through the freed curls. They were so soft; my hands just sunk right into them. I massaged his scalp, working my fingers deep into his hair. He let out a guttural moan, closing his eyes and leaning into my touch. I twirled a few ringlets around my fingers and tugged, watching them spring back.

“Boing,” I giggled, playing with a curl that constantly found its way into the middle of his forehead.

“We gotta wash it now, Doctor. How we gonna do that?” He sighed, leaning back against the pillow.

I smiled. “Oh ye of little faith, Detective. I got it all figured out,”

“You two are disgusting,” Alex laughed. “Go have a shower, Imma find Olivia and have her come cut your hair. I’ll be back in an hour. Will that be enough time or do y'all need a day?”

“Fuck off, Lex. Go find your wife,”

I shook my head at the bickering twins while I started the shower. Making sure the temperature was right, I went back to the room and helped Andre undress, paying attention to wrap his thigh in waterproof bandages.

He stepped into the shower and stood straight under the showerhead, a low moan leaving his lips. “Fuck this feels amazing,”

“I’m glad you’re comfortable, Detective. Now move over, make room for me”

He shifted to the side and I stepped in, sliding the door shut behind me. He turned the water hotter, wrapping his arms around me; holding me close against his chest. I locked my arms around his lower back and nuzzled close into his chest, kissing a healing bruise on his pec.

Once he relaxed and sat down on the shower seat, I grabbed the shower poof from the shelf and lathered it with body wash. I began to wash his body tenderly, starting with his shoulders. I moved to his chest and abdomen, watching his muscles flex under my touch.

“Feel good, Detective?” I asked, crouching down to wash his thighs and legs.

He moaned. “Feels amazing, Doctor. Been so long since we’ve been alone.”

I rinsed off his legs and smiled. “It has. And I’m still so pissed off at Wilford for stabbing you. I can’t sit in your lap!”

Andre laughed, holding his sides. “Believe me, I want to be inside you. But not yet. Still hurts to breathe. And if I can’t breathe, I can’t fuck you deep. Besides, the cut on my face would hurt like a bitch when you squeezed those thighs on my face,”

I whimpered, squeezing my legs together. “You can’t expect to talk like that and then not help me!”

He smirked, spreading his legs and patting his right thigh. “Straddle right here, baby. Wash my hair while you grind on my thigh. Please, Keeva.”

I moaned and did as he asked, lowering myself down to his thigh, griding myself against the soft skin. Andre took my hands and put them in his hair, letting me clench and pull it while I fucked myself.

“Holy shit!” I keened, working myself faster.

He smirked. “You’re closer than you thought, aren’t you, Keeva? Running your hands up and down my body did all kinds of things to you, didn’t it?”

I whimpered and nodded, using his freshly freed curls to try and pull him closer to my neck.

He nipped my collarbone; his hands finding my breasts and squeezing them. “You’re doing a mighty fine job all by yourself, baby. Now let yourself go; you deserve it after everything you’ve done for me. Cum for me, Keeva. Cum now.”

I came hard, grabbing onto his hands; my body convulsing in waves. The force of my orgasm hit me like a train; bringing up all the emotions from the past few days. The fear of losing him; the anxiety of operating on him; the indescribable love I feel for him bubbled over, pouring out of me in harsh sobs.

I pushed myself as close to him as I could, wrapping my arms around his neck, burying my face in the crook of his neck. I knew he had injuries where I was touching but I couldn’t help it; I needed to feel Andre Layton.

His arms wrapped around me, squeezing tight. He slowly rocked me, back and forth, side to side. He placed gentle kisses on my cheeks and forehead. One hand finding the back of my neck, massaging delicate circles in the back.

“Hey, hey what’s wrong?”

I sniffled. “That was so fucking hot! But it made every emotion I’ve bottled up come out. I was so scared I was going to lose you. That we wouldn’t actually have a chance at anything; that I’d never see you again.”

Andre’s eyes softened. He lifted my chin, kissing me on the nose. “We don’t have to worry about that now, Keeva. We’re ok. We’re safe; we’re happy. I’m going to be fine thanks to you.”

He kissed me passionately, nipping my bottom lip and pressing his tongue inside my mouth. I kissed back with as much passion, pouring all of my love into the kiss.

“I love you,” I rasped, cuddling back into his side.

“I love you too, Doctor.”

_________________________

I walked down the hall with a spring in my step. After I left Andre with his brother, I went back to my suite for a much-needed nap. However, my room wouldn’t open. No matter how many times I tried my code, the door wouldn’t budge.

I let out a frustrated groan; I just wanted to sleep. I sighed, turning to go to Melanie’s office when she tapped me on the shoulder.

“There you are, Dr. Davis. I’ve been looking for you.”

I jumped, startled by her hand. “What did I tell you about coming up behind the deaf?!”

“I’m sorry! I was trying to stop you before you got here; I figured you were still with Layton in the infirmary.”

“No, he’s spending some time with his family and I really need a nap. Did you see him?” I asked her, leaning against the wall.

She nodded. “I did. It’s a good look on him. Listen, I’m moving your suite. Since the revolution we have more room and since most of our first-class passengers have since left us their suites are open. You and Layton will be moving up to first along with Till, Roche, and Audrey,”

My jaw dropped. “What? A whole unit?”

Melanie smiled. “A whole unit. The doctor and the detective deserve space to grow.”

She handed me the key and patted my shoulder as she walked away. I couldn’t believe it; an actual condo for us to live in. For us to grow in. My nap was quickly forgotten. I ran back to the infirmary as fast as I could; talking to Andre couldn’t wait.

I went to open the door to the infirmary when I heard voices carry through it; voices I recognized instantly. Alex, Andre…and; no, it couldn’t be her.

I walked through the door and saw her styling Andre’s freshly cut curls. She stood just taller than me, her height accentuated by a pair of booties. Her dark hair shone with an emerald tint under the lights. Her eyes sparkled as she laughed, her whole-body quaking. She was just as beautiful as the day we parted; I just couldn’t believe I’m seeing her again.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! That’s Olivia?!”

The three looked up at me, confused looks on three of their faces.

Olivia smirked. “I knew it was you. I only ever knew one Keeva. I’m so glad you’re alive. You look great, babe”

“Get over here and hug me, please. It’s been too long.” I told her, putting the key down on the counter.

She crossed the room and took me into her arms, squeezing tightly. I squeezed back just as hard. You never know how much you missed someone until they’re back in your life after ten years.

“Ok, what am I missing? How do you two know each other?” Alex asked, pulling his wife out of my grasp.

I laughed, sitting down next to Andre. “Olivia and I went to college together. We lived in the same dorm. She did mechanical engineering while I did medicine. We dated for a while,”

“A while? Yeah you could call it a while. Now you know what the K tattoo on my hip stands for, babe.”

“Besides, how do you think Keeva’s band of misfits got the Big Alice blueprints? You’re both welcome, by the way.” She laughed.

Alex moved his mouth, but no sound came out. 

“I think you broke him. You alright there, Lex?” Andre laughed, linking his fingers with mine.

“Hunh?” he shook himself out of his stupor. “Oh, no I’m good. It’s just hilarious that of all the people who could’ve dated it was you two. And now you’re with the two of us.”

“Someone queue ‘It’s a Small World’. Great job with the detective’s hair, Livvie. I love it,” I cooed, twirling a curl around my finger.

Andre Layton looked so much happier; so relaxed. He was surrounded by the ones he loved; he no longer had to be on edge or look over his shoulder. He could finally smile; finally laugh and love. He would finally be able to put his ‘one train’ plans to fruition, with me gladly by his side; a whole train of supporters backing him up.

“So, Dre. Keeva still good with her tongue or wha?” Liv asked, sitting down on the couch against the wall.

He grinned. “Damn right she is. Did she spell words on the side of your neck?”

She shivered at the mention, crossing her legs and finding her husband’s hand.

I laughed. “Clearly still affected eh, Alex? Still forgets her name?”

“Speaks in tongue now too. Wouldn’t trade her for the world though,” he pulled her close, kissing her temple.

I smiled at the couple, knowing full well Alex was in good hands with Olivia. She was a fierce lover, a loyal partner, and an amazing friend. While we didn’t last as a couple, we still remained friends and I was so thankful to have her back in my life.

“Watcha thinking about?” Andre asked, pulling me in close with his right arm.

I smiled up at him, gently rubbing his beard. “All this. So I’m a fat, bisexual, doctor. Still wanna date me?”

He kissed my nose before lifting my chin to kiss my lips. “Of course I do. Hell I wanna date you more. We’ve almost got everything we’ve ever wanted, babe. Not much left to do now.”

I nodded. “First class apartment, no threats to our wellbeing. Sure you can be a new man now, Detective. What do you have in mind?”

“Just to love on you. To let my body heal. Maybe set up an actual police force,” 

He smirked. “And to give you that beard burn you’re so desperate for.”

I moaned. “Such a tease. We’ve got a lot of surfaces to break in now.”

Andre nodded, holding me close. “The best is yet to come, Doctor.”


End file.
